


Kamijo's Castle: The Masked Ball

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [8]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Kaya (Musician), LAREINE, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgy, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The masked ball was nothing more than an elaborate key party and Hizaki could hardly wait for the night's fun.





	Kamijo's Castle: The Masked Ball

Having missed out on the last party, Hizaki was keen to attend the masked orgy. Like a key party they would be selecting their partner at random, only to have sex in the same room. The catch was every man was masked the whole time and no real clothing was allowed.

Hizaki had decided to go for accessories, gloves, healed boots and garters attached to a garter belt. Dressed, but not really, he picked up his mask and slipped it on, covering around half his face. Toys and necessities would be provided downstairs so he made no efforts to select from his ever growing collection.

He joined a vision in pink as they walked down the stairs, Emiru of course, though he was masked just like Hizaki was. He'd dressed himself in what appeared to be pink scarves and safety pins, which covered his crotch, but only just. He longed to be paired with this man, but knew he would not. Kamijo had fixed this game to make sure every one of them would be with a normal human. Not random at all, though only Kamijo knew who the pairings would be.

He entered the ball room, now full of sofas, beds and even a couple of sex swings and accepted the offered champagne and an envelope with his real name, Masaya. His alias for this game, the very name he had grown up with. He made his way through the room, kissing offered lips, allowing others to touch him though he didn't touch them in return. Not yet, not until it was time.

He found a chair, avoiding the chairs with dildo's already secured to the seat, and opened the envelope. Inside was a necklace containing a number, and a number of the man he would be paired with later. Seven he glanced around and found the man was already in the room, bent over and having his ass gently slapped by a man Hizaki was sure was Masashi. For the first half hour he could touch anyone, but right now he was busy watching his future partner. He looked familiar, someone he knew, but he couldn't name the man.

“Beautiful,” A man whispered in his ear, “I could eat that cock right up!”

“You should save that enthusiasm for your partner,” Hizaki teased, but he allowed the other to kiss him anyway. The man did more than that. Crouching over the others lap, he rubbed their cocks together, both men moaning in bliss that was only broken when the man was pulled away.

Getting up, he grabbed Zin, easily recognising his friend, and rubbed his hard length between the other's ass cheeks. He was so hard and desperately already! How was any man in this room supposed to wait? No hands or mouths were allowed on his cock, and certainly no anal sex.

“Filthy little slut!” Zin teased, forcing Hizaki off him, only to wrap the other in his arms as they moved against each other. The other was as desperate as he was. He could cum just like this! Behind him another man began to use his body, as he had done with Zin's. He moaned between the two men, so close to sex but not really coming close.

Suddenly he was lifted up and carried over to one of the chairs. He saw blond hair, recognising Kamijo as the man who had tag teamed him with Zin. He kissed the vocalist, even as his body was placed down and the dildo slid inside him. It felt so very good, his none human body already wet and prepared for the toy. He was kept in place, whilst Zin was pushed over his lap and Kamijo began to rub his cock over the other.

Leaning back Hizaki accepted his fate, watching his number 7 playing with a red haired man. Why did number 7 look so familiar? He knew this man, he was sure of it. If only he could place that body with the face that was hidden behind the mask.

 

A bell rang and excitedly Hizaki hurried over to the other, having already been able to orgasm twice from the stimulation he had received during what was supposed to be foreplay. The other man smiled shyly at him, wet wipe in hand as he helped Hizaki clean up. He hadn't even realised he was in such a mess, so lost in the bliss.

“Let me worship you,” The man begged, in a voice as familiar as his body. “I must confess, I am your fan.”

“Is that so?” Hizaki asked, joining this man on the sofa and spreading his legs as the other knelt between them. He looked down at the man licking at his length, noting his long ginger hair and trying desperately to place it. His memory failed him, distracted as it was. He gave up trying to identify the other, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving as he watched the other's in the room. So much sex, so many moans, this was the best party yet.

“Do you need preparation?” Hizaki asked, his man shaking his head that he didn't. He'd probably been ready from the moment he entered the room, Hizaki thought as he made the other get on all fours. This was it, what his body needed. Desperately he began to take the other, their moans joining the others in the room. Everywhere he looked there were men making love, a room full of sweaty bodies all joined to another. He took his partner until they had both came and then pulled the other onto the sofa beside him, kissing the other with desperate passion. Barely sated from their quick release.

“You're so talented, at everything,” His partner whispered, straddling Hizaki's body and taking the other's length back inside. “Three orgasms, and you're still hard!”

“Somebody has been watching,” Hizaki teased, wrapping his arms around the other as he rode him. Suddenly it clicked, exactly who this man was. “But then, you're always watching me.”

“So, you figured it out,” Mayu teased, “I had you fooled for awhile.”

“Because last time we met, you had a girlfriend,” Hizaki reminded Kamijo's former bandmate and good friend. He should have figured it out, when Kamijo had warned him not to let his partner leave without visiting the tree. The vocalist was determined to get more energy as quickly as possible, wasn't that exactly why he had recruited Emiru?

“Well, you're a girl too,” Mayu joked, “Honestly, it's true I'm more straight, but when a man is as beautiful as a woman, my cock is always fooled. I wasn't going to come tonight, but Kamijo promised I'd like my partner. I had a feeling it would be you.”

“Kamijo has fixed this whole night,” Hizaki agreed as the other rode him. Gently he reached between them, taking the other's cock in his hand. Glancing over he saw Kamijo with his partner, realising just how much the other trusted him. Mayu was here, only for him, and so whilst Kamijo wanted him himself, it would be his duty to get the other outside and initiated into their family.

The couch tipped beside them as Yuki sat by his side, the pink haired beauty that was Emiru taking up a position very similar to Mayu's. Leaning over, Hizaki kissed Yuki even as Mayu pleased him, not at all ashamed at his actions. How could he be ashamed, when Mayu was already locked in a passionate kiss with his own friend. The room filled with men, shrunk to just the four.

 

Hizaki gently helped Mayu up, the two of them carefully making their way through the room of exhausted men. It had become a free for all in the end, but his partner had stuck with him, even without Hizaki making sure of the fact.

Only those who lived in the castle seemed able to carry on, a testament of their stamina. In other situations Hizaki may have joined his friends, but this night he walked past it all. Supporting the tired man as they walked.

“My ass feels like it was ripped in two,” Mayu whined as they stepped outside. “Your cock is so big!”

“You kept coming back for more,” Hizaki reminded him. “I never made you do that. It'll be fine, the fresh air will do you good.”

“It's good for us to head into the dark woods, with nothing but a torch?” Mayu demanded, but he didn't protest. Hearing someone behind them, Hizaki turned to see Emiru hurrying to catch up. His mask now in hand. For such a shy man, he had no shame being practically naked now. His scarves were long since undone, now worn in his hair opposed to his body.

“Can I come with you guys?” Emiru asked, taking Mayu's hand as they walked. “I could do with visiting the woods. I kind of miss the tree, as embarrassing as that is!”

“The tree?” Mayu asked, glancing at Emiru confused.

“It's our special place,” Hizaki promised, “You'll love it.”

“I always have enjoyed the woods,” Mayu admitted. Relieved Emiru's slip up hadn't ruined anything, Hizaki led the other to their special place and gave Mayu to the branches.

“You're fitting in nicely,” Hizaki teased Emiru, holding the other close as the branches slipped around the two of them. He was filled easily, taking in the tree as he had done so often, his lips locked in a passionate kiss with the sweet man in his arms. This was the life, what it was all about.

“What the hell!” screamed a man behind him. He couldn't turn to look, secured against Emiru as he was. Someone had followed them, and from the sounds of screams had been taken by the branches.

“Did you see?” Hizaki asked. “Who was it?”

“He was wearing a mask,” Emiru answered between excited moans. “Black hair, dressed in scraps of lace, as it were.”

Concerned, Hizaki willed the tree away from him and stood beneath as he looked up into the branches. He saw Mayu and Emiru of course, and a third man shaped figure that was impossible to identify. He hadn't given the tree permission, but his very presence had been taken as such. It was too late now, short of killing the man, they would have to invite him into the family.

Mayu was released first, his body charged with the tree's blessing. He seemed a little stunned, but he smiled as he walked over to Hizaki's side. To worried to even look at the other's cock, Hizaki waited for what felt like forever before the masked man was placed on the ground. He hurried over, pulling the mask off even as the branches retreated from their source.

“Oh god,” The man moaned, “That was intense! No wonder you all came out here!”

“Yeah well, let's keep this a secret, OK?” Hizaki asked, glancing between the two new members of the family. He didn't know either of them well enough to say he trusted them, but Mayu had Kamijo's blessing which was enough for him.

“Kaya?” Emiru greeted the other with delight, running over and giving him a hug. “I love your outfits, you're my fashion inspiration!”

“Because Little Pink Riding Hood is totally the same as Goth Queen,” Mayu teased.

“Shut up Mayu!” Emiru ordered, “I've totally started wearing more and more lace.”

“Right, of course, why didn't I see that?” Mayu teased, growing more serious as his gaze fell on the man who had brought him here. “So, I'm part of the family now? Do I get rooms in the castle?”

“You do,” Hizaki reassured him, “Kamijo choose you himself.”

“And sent me to you,” Mayu finished, “Because he knows that I'm only into men who look pretty in a dress. Like the three of you, in fact.”

“That's not changed?” Hizaki asked, surprised. Normally the tree changed men into wanting any male, but it seemed Mayu had somehow resisted that part of the charm.

“Not really, I just don't want women any more,” Mayu realised out loud.

“Do I get the castle too?” Kaya asked, “How does this even work?”

“Let's find Kamijo,” Hizaki suggested, hoping that the King wouldn't be too mad at him for being followed. Surely not? Kaya had always got on well with them all.

 

Kamijo stood beneath the tree, smiling as he saw the leaves beginning to blossom on the branches. The tree was starting to look healthy and strong, just like his family. He hadn't expected to get two new members the night before, but he wasn't complaining. As long as there were empty rooms, and he trusted the men involved, things would work out fine. Nine of the rooms were taken now and he already had his vision set on the tenth.

The man in question was beautiful, with fire red hair and a passionate personality to match. He would balance the prince/princess balance perfectly, though he might believe he was straight right now. Sexuality didn't cause the issues, not with this tree involved.

“You're worried, my King,” The tree whispered.

“I want to make a man a prince,” Kamijo explained, “But things aren't good between us right now. You could say that at the moment, we're not even friends.”

“Just bring him here,” The tree ordered. “Help me revitalise my branches, as you promised, and the reward will be yours.”

“Trust me, I am working on it,” Kamijo answered, opening his mouth and letting a branch slip inside.

“I can tell,” The tree hummed, obviously pleased. With a silent moan Kamijo gave his body over, pleased with his accomplishments from the night before. Accepting branches in his body, enjoying the sensations of bark on flesh. He cried out in pure bliss, his concerns slipping away.

His friend may hate him right now, but he would change all that. He would introduce the fire to the forest, well under control, for one little slip up and the forest would burn.

 


End file.
